


Again

by xephyr



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki takes Magnus to a 9-star hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

Magnus was almost proud of himself for getting this far in the night and not being completely smashed. In fact, he'd barely had any drinks at all. When he was with Toki, he found it difficult to keep himself from drinking, but somehow he'd managed. He and Toki were at some dimly lit bar for their weekly get together of sorts. At first Magnus was afraid Toki would get recognized but Toki assured him that wouldn't happen since he brought his baseball cap. Magnus rolled his eyes at the time but somehow it fucking worked. Not one person walked up to them that evening asking if he was Toki Wartooth. It was fucking insane. After a certain point in the night, Magnus just stopped questioning it and rolled with it.

It was hitting about 11:45 or so at night and Magnus was getting tired of the venue. It was annoying enough being in a dimly lit area with two good eyes; with only one good eye it was fucking insufferable. He had a better idea, anyway.

"Let's head out." He told Toki, who had been sitting quietly at his side. He'd had a few drinks and it seemed like he was tired of the bar as well, because he had been somewhat uncharacteristically quiet. Which, of course, was nice.

Toki perked up at that. He knew what Magnus was insinuating. "Ohs, I knows a poifects place we cans gos to!"

Magnus stifled a sigh. He fucking hated Toki's accent. He really, really did.

"It's a reallies cools place," Toki assured him, quick to follow as Magnus stood from the barstool and made his way out. "It ams like... a 9-star hotels!"

Magnus rolled his eyes as they both walked outside, being hit with the scent of fresh air. Well, fresh air outside of a seedy bar, anyway. "They don't go up that high."

Toki speed dialed his "inconspicuous" limo driver, telling him to come and pick them up. "Nos, I promise, it's reallies cool," Toki assured him. Magnus pulled a cig out from the carton in his pocket and lit it up as they waited for the limo. He didn't know what shit Toki had in mind, but he guessed he was about to find out.

\--

Magnus had to physically keep his jaw from hitting the floor. This place was... over the fucking top. He suddenly felt very grimy as Toki led him into the supposed 9-star hotel over plush carpet and marble tile. The goddamn reception table was made out of solid gold. He could feel the eyes of some of the staff on him, no doubt wondering how someone like him got in, but he ignored it.

"Gives me the penthouse!" Toki told the woman at the front desk as he slammed down a huge wad of cash. The woman was unfazed, and counted through the cash at lightning speed. She must have done this often. After the money was apparently accounted for, she handed him a card key- also made of solid gold, he noticed- and Toki led him to the elevators.

He should have been used to this shit by now, but he wasn't. Bitterly, he pushed back the thought that had everything gone differently, he would have been the one in Toki's position. He would have been the one slamming wads of cash around with reckless abandon. But no, he was living in a fucking pigsty of an apartment in the seediest part of town with nothing of value, unless you could count his shitty sedan that cost him like a thousand bucks. Had everything gone differently, he wouldn't be here trying to pull off some elaborate betrayal involving sleeping with an idiot in order to destroy Dethklok. When he thought about it like that, it really was fucking sad. So he tried not to think about it.  
Once the elevator finally reached its destination at a whopping 88 stories, Magnus didn't have to look hard to see where the penthouse was. Directly in front of them were-- once again, solid gold doors-- with doorknobs made out of fucking diamonds. Diamonds. The doorknobs were made out of _fucking_ diamonds.

As he stood there gaping, Toki used the card key and opened the immaculate doors. At the sound of the doors opening, Magnus tried to collect himself. He couldn't appear too thrown by this. He needed to keep his cool.  
"It's reallies nice, rights?" Toki asked him as he held the door open for Magnus, who strode in purposefully.

"Yeah it's... It's nice." He replied. As he stepped in, all he could see was the giant bed. He didn't even know what that would have been considered seeing as it was definitely at least three times the size as a king sized bed. The covers were made out of the softest looking silk he'd ever seen. There was a goddamn crystal chandelier above the bed. There was all kinds of shit he didn't really have time to even notice as Toki pulled him into an open mouthed kiss.  
He wasn't wasting any time, at least. Magnus returned the kiss, guiding him backwards onto the bed. He knew how it worked. They'd done this many times before.

Magnus was surprised the first time this happened. He'd never told Toki he was gay, and Toki never admitted he was, either. The first time had been a drunken encounter he hardly remembered. He didn't know who started it, but he remembered some bits and pieces of it, and he remembered the incredible hangover he had the morning after with Toki still in his bed. He had thought it was going to be a one time thing, but Toki called him again.

Magnus hadn't really wanted to pursue this, but it dawned on him at once that this would be a sure way into Toki's life and to gaining his trust, and it was easy. Sex was easy, trying to bond emotionally was not. Magnus could fake his charisma all day and night, but sex took much less effort.

Magnus had his hand down his pants, listening to Toki's uneven breaths. He was so easy to please. After a while of that, he changed up his technique-- he liked to throw him off like that-- and heard something he wasn't expecting to hear.

"Skwi-"

Toki very quickly shut up, clamping his hand over his mouth.

Magnus felt his breath leave him all at once.

It was probably the most awkward few seconds of his life. Did Toki really start to say Skwisgaar's name? Obviously he had, judging by the fact that there weren't many words that started with a 'Skwi', and how fast Toki stopped himself.

Toki's voice quivered nervously in the air. "I-I'ms... just forgets that happends, okays? I..." He tried to speak, but it was clear he had nothing to say.

Magnus felt himself getting worked up and used every muscle in his body to stay in control. He couldn't lose it. He had to keep this going. "It's fine," he lied. "Just forget it."

He pushed Toki back on the bed, perhaps a little more forcefully than he meant to, covering Toki's mouth with his own as he straddled him, stopping Toki from saying whatever moronic bullshit he was going to say.  
Toki, for his part, was eager to get back to it, obviously embarrassed by what had just happened. He grabbed Magnus' face with his hands, bringing him down into a deeper kiss.

Magnus pulled his mouth away with a grunt. "Where's the fucking lube in this place?" He sounded angrier than he'd intended to.

Toki pointed behind Magnus to the set of gold drawers directly behind him. "It's in the, ums, top drawers. Ins the crystal."

Magnus sat up and opened the drawer, retreiving the inconspicuous looking vial made out of crystal. What even was that? He could already tell by handling it that whatever this vial was made out of it was probably worth more than this month's rent. For all he knew the lube had melted down diamonds in it or something. He wouldn't have been surprised at this point.

"Been here before, I take it?" Magnus asked as he popped the lid off, undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans that had been starting to get too tight.

Toki was very quiet at this question. "I... haves... a f-few times..."

With Skwisgaar. He didn't have to say it. Magnus realized at that moment how sober he actually was. It wouldn't have killed him to have had a few more drinks to dim his senses. But if he had drank more, he probably wouldn't have been able to hold his composure as well as he had been. He took his cigarettes out of his pants pocket and put them on the counter, knowing the carton would get in the way later on.

Jesus, this was some good lube. It felt so fucking smooth on his dick, and sure enough, if he turned his fingers in the light, he could see gold flecks in it. He had no idea if it was good to get gold in your ass or not, as he'd never really run into a situation where this would have ever plausibly happened, but he guessed Toki would find out.

When he turned back to Toki, the other man had already gotten out of his pants and shirt had thrown them onto the floor. Magnus followed suit.

Sometimes Magnus forgot how goddamned ripped Toki was. Every single muscle was exquisitely defined and sculpted to near perfection. If he really wanted to, he could probably beat someone to death with ease, but with Toki's mannerisms he assumed that it would never come to that.

Toki flipped himself over, propping himself on his elbows with his ass in the air. Magnus didn't even have to tell him anymore.

Toki made some pathetic sounds as Magnus prepped him with the extravagant lube. "Jack yourself off," Magnus told him as he slipped another finger in, and Toki was quick to oblige. He liked that Toki listened.

When he finally slid himself inside of Toki with his hands firmly grasping Toki's hips, both of them moaned in unison. It was so fucking good. Magnus let his eyelids fall shut and narrowed down his thoughts so he could only think about how good this felt. He began to establish a rhythm. Slow at first, then he let his body take over from there.

It had only been about five or so minutes but he could already feel Toki tensing up under him, his annoying noises becoming louder and more incessant. Thankfully, Magnus was glad for it, because he was starting to get tired. He wasn't as fit as he used to be.

Toki was jacking off furiously now, eager to get himself off. Magnus had to smirk at that. It was pathetic. It didn't take long from that point on for Toki to orgasm.

"Oh f-fucks, Skwisgaars-"

_Again._

Magnus halted all movement. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!"

Toki, clearly spent from the load he just blew, wasn't able to respond right away.

It was instinct. Magnus pulled out and let Toki fall over on his side, his chest heaving in order to catch his breath. He quickly and angrily got his shirt that had been carelessly thrown to the floor earlier and pulled it on, retrieving his pants as well. He couldn't fucking believe this shit.

Not once, but twice. _Twice_. He could barely stomach when it happened _once_. He wasn't going to sit through a second time.

"M-Magnus, waits..." Toki called after him feebly and weakly, but Magnus wasn't having any of it. He stormed out of the fancy penthouse, letting the golden doors which seemed to mock him slam behind him as he headed to the elevator. He had to get out of here.

88 stories down was a lot faster than it was going up, it seemed. Magnus walked out of the hotel brusquely, not caring about the looks that any of the fancy staff shot him. It didn't matter. He needed a smoke.

Once he got out of the hotel, the fresh air was unwelcome. He reached into his pocket for his carton of cigarettes, but halted when he found his pocket was empty.

Then he remembered. He fucking left them in the hotel. He'd also stupidly left his wallet at home, which was about three miles from here.

He fumed silently, shoving his hands into his pockets as he started his walk home. It was going to be a long walk.

 


End file.
